My Fans, I Love You
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: (HunKai Sweet Couple Event) No Summary ! Yaoi ! HunKai !Oneshoot ! DLDR ! Review plis !


**Tittle : My Fans, saranghae**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : HunKai, Yaoi, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja **

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"astaga ! Sehun." Terdengar suara teriakan menggema dibelakang sekolah yang hening, disana terlihat seorang murid pria dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan sebuah laptop menyalah di pangkuannya.

Hari ini, ya tepat hari ini sebuah grup terkenal di sana melakukan comeback setelah berkali kali mundur karena suatu hal yang menimpa agency yang menaungi mereka dan murid pria itu adalah satu dari jutaan fans di dunia yang menantikan comeback itu.

"Sehun, kau tampan sekali. Astaga ! sabar Kai sabar ! masih di sekolah." Gumamnya setelah melihat Music Video dari grup tersebut, menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Jantungnya benar benar berpacu mengingat ia akan meninggalkan masa dimana lagu lagu lama grup itu.

"Kai ? apa yang kau lakukan ?"

'_**Bruk'**_

Kai, murid pria itu menutup kasar laptop nya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati murid pria bermata bulat yang sedang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"tidak sedang melakukan apa apa." Jawab Kai sambil tertawa ringan membuat murid bermata bulat itu menatap Kai heran.

Pasti ada yang salah dengan hari ini, murid bermata bulat itu mengernyitkan keningnya berfikir sejenak lalu tersentak kaget saat sebuah rangkulan mendarat di pundaknya.

"ayo kita pulang hyung, mau ku antar atau bagaimana ?" tanya Kai sambil merangkul teman seperjuangannya itu.

"eumm tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja Kai, kau hati hati lah." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahului Kai yang sudah tersenyum.

"hati hati Kyungsoo hyung." Teriak Kai membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, Kai membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

Kai berjalan cepat untuk menuju rumahnya, ia harus mendownload MV itu agar bisa selalu melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin dewasa.

"aahh Sehun, kau membuatku gila."

.

.

#####

.

.

Di tempat lain, terdapat 3 orang pria tampan yang sedang menatap layar laptop mereka masing masing.

Senyum terpancar jelas saat melihat betapa banyaknya yang melihat video mereka saat rilis tengah malam kemarin.

Bahkan tengah malam pun banyak melihat video mereka.

"apa grup kita termasuk grup besar ?" tanya pria bertelinga lebar pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"aku rasa begitu, padahal anggota kita hanya 3 orang." Jawab seseorang yang berada di sofa nan jauh disana dengan mata yang masih menatap laptopnya.

Grup mereka adalah grup idola yang hanya berisi 3 orang, Suho sang leader dan main vocal, kemudian Chanyeol sang rapper lalu sang magnae Sehun si lead dance.

Mereka baru debut satu tahun yang lalu dan sudah sukses karena mereka mempunyai bakat dan wajah yang mumpuni untuk menjadi seorang idola.

'_**Cklek'**_

Ketiga pria itu menoleh saat seorang pria tinggi dan tampan masuk dengan mudahnya kedalam dorm mereka.

"Hun ada paket untukmu dan aku sudah memeriksanya." Sehun menoleh dan menangkap paket yang di lempar kearahnya lalu menatap pria yang menjabat sebagai manager mereka.

"pasti dari _'Dia'_" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun membolak balikan paket yang entah apa isinya.

"mana tidak ada nama pengirimnya ?" ucap Sehun setelah matanya tidak menangkap satu kertas yang berisikan nama atau alamat si pengirim.

"ini sudah di tanganku." Ucap pria itu sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas berwarna merah jambu membuat Chanyeol dan Suho bersiul siul tidak jelas.

"mau ku bacakan ?"

"jangan ge, biar ku baca sendiri ini kan hadiahku." Ucap Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Suho dan Chanyeol gemas melihat tingkah magnae mereka.

"kalian istirahat lah, setelah promosi lagu baru kalian selesai, kalian akan melakukan konser di seluruh dunia." Suho menoleh lalu tersenyum menatap pria itu.

"benarkah Kris ?"

"panggil aku Ge atau hyung saat berada di Dorm." Suho menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"kita konser solo ? yeeaaay." Chanyeol berteriak histeris membuat Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tahu mereka pasti senang, karena mereka baru debut selama satu tahun dan pihak agency sudah mempercayakan mereka untuk menjalankan konser solo di seluruh dunia.

Siapa yang tidak senang ? hanya saja Kris harus pintar mengatur semua jadwal agar tidak bentrok dengan konser yang akan dimulai beberapa bulan lagi itu.

"kalian senang ? aku bangga pada kalian." Ucap Kris membuat ketiganya tersenyum, hanya saja senyum Sehun terlihat lain.

Matanya masih menatap tulisan di kertas berwarna merah muda itu, senyum tersetak jelas saat matanya menangkap sebuah nama dan sebuah alamat disana.

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, Sehun mempunyai satu fans yang selalu mengirimkan sebuah paket yang berisikan boneka lucu, kaos bergambar wajah kartun nya dan segala vitamin dari fans tersebut.

Dan Sehun merasa harus bertemu dengan fans itu karena setiap Sehun melihat paket dengan tulisan tangan dari fans itu senyum tercetak jelas dan rasa bahagia menjalar keseluruh aliran darahnya.

"Kaai ! tunjukan dirimu, kumohon." Gumam Sehun sambil memeluk kertas dan paket itu membuat Chanyeol dan Suho meringgis pelan.

Entah kenapa mereka agak terganggu dengan tingkah absurd Sehun yang kadang muncul saat sebuah paket muncul dengan nama 'Kai' sebagai pengirimnya.

"kau gila Hun, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Suho membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatap tajam Suho.

"memangnya kenapa ? ada larangannya ?"

"dia itu fansmu Hun." Ucap Suho membuat Sehun merenggut kesal, memangnya apa salahnya jika dirinya menyukai salah satu dari fansnya ? Sehun rasa Kris tidak akan melarang nya untuk itu.

"fans hanya di takdirkan untuk mendukung, kita hanya sebatas hobby untuk mereka dna jika kau mengharapkan lebih, kau akan sakit hati juga." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"karena pada kenyataannya fans bisa jalan dengan pria manapun dan tetap mendukung karir kita kan ? bukan mencintai kita sebagaimana belahan jiwanya." Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuju kamarnya.

Yang di katakan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga, mencintai orang memang tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, terlebih itu fans kita sendiri.

Dan jika dirinya mendekati Kai, jutaan dari fansnya yang akan tersakiti Sehun yakin itu. Tapi rasa ingin mengetahui bagaimana wujud Kai dan menyayanginya secara nyata terus membayangi benaknya.

Sehun tetaplah manusia normal yang bisa mencintai hanya saja pekerjaan yang membuatnya seperti dewa yang selalu di elu elu kan banyak orang.

.

.

#####

.

.

"ayo Kai." Teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitamnya, tak lupa jaket yang ia gunakan.

Kai berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan seorang pria mungil dengan eyeliner tebal sambil mendengus kesal.

"kenapa lama sekali ? fans sign akan dimulai pukul 11." Ucap pria mungil itu membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"maaf Baek hyung, kan aku harus terlihat tampan, apa lagi aku akan bertemu Sehunku." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Kai selalu saja menobatkan Sehun itu miliknya tipikal fanboy yang protective dan akan cepat sakit hati jika tahu Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain.

"Sehun mu itu milik bersama."

"memangnya Sehun ku jalan umum apa ? milik bersama." Baekhyun menatap malas Kai yang sudah memakai sepatu dan topinya.

"umma aku berangkat dulu." Teriak Kai berpamitan pada ibunya yang berada di dalam rumah.

"hati hati dan jangan pulang terlalu larut." Jawab ibu Kai dari dalam rumah.

Hari ini grup idola mereka melakukan fans sign di daerah mereka dan mereka sebagai salah satu fans yang tidak ingin membuang kesempatan begitu saja.

Di dalam perjalanan Kai menatap ponselnya yang terpasang wallpaper Sehun yang sedang tersenyum dan sukses membuat Kai tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Membuat Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

Jika sudah menyangkut Sehun, Baekhyun yakin Kai akan berubah menjadi orang gila yang tersenyum bahkan tertawa sendiri.

"adikmu gila ya ?" Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya, membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Kai.

"setidaknya dia juga dikmu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, Kai hanya adik kelas bukan adiknya dan Baekhyun tidak akan mengakui Kai sebagai adiknya jika tingkah Kai melebihi batas normal seperti ini.

.

.

######

.

.

Sehun sedang menatap paket yang ia temukan di kotak surat di depan dorm nya hari ini, senyum langsung tercetak saat nama 'Kai' terlihat disana.

"aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengan Kai disana Hun." Sehun menoleh kearah Suho yang tersenyum membuat senyum Sehun tercetak jelas disana.

Entah Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya bertemu Kai di fans sign nya hari ini, mungkin Sehun akan mengucapkan terimakasih karena mengirimkan banyak barang yang sudah memenuhi lemari pakaian Sehun.

Tapi apa Sehun sanggup bertemu ? melihat nama Kai saja rasanya jantung Sehun berdetai dan nafasnya menjadi sesak.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, setidaknya Sehun harus melihat dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kai.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku berdiri di bagian Suho, kau berdiri di barisan Chanyeol lalu Kai berdiri di barisan Sehun, kita bertemu di pintu keluar saat sudah selesai." Kai dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap mencapai barisan yang mulai panjang.

Mereka berpisah dan menuju barisan masing masing, Kai melirik kedepan dengan gelisah saat gadis gadis menggoda Sehun atau Sehun yang menggoda gadis gadis itu.

Sehun tertawa saat seorang gadis di barisan Chanyeol tersenyum melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan memberikan flying kiss kearahnya, Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Kini tiba lah giliran Kai, Kai menelan ludahnya susah saat matanya menangkap rambut coklat gelap yang tengah tertawa di hadapannya.

Sehun, yang ada di hadapannya Sehun. Idola yang ia elu elukan saat wajah Sehun muncul di televisi kini bisa ia melihatnya secara langsung.

"siapa namamu ?" tanya Sehun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Kai yang seakan tengah menutupi kegugupan hatinya.

"Kim Jongin." Jawab Kai lirih sambil menelan ludahnya, ia harus bisa menahan hasrat untuk berteriak di hadapan Sehun, bisa di katakan berlebihan jika sampai Kai melakukan itu.

"ahh Jongin-ah, salam kenal dan terimakasih." Ucap Sehun sambil menandatangani sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda lalu kai menyodorkan album pertama Sehun dan grupnya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"terimakasih sudah mendukung kami." Ucap Sehun dengan senyumannya membuat Kai harus menahan nafasnya.

"Te.. terimakasih kembali Hunnie, ini untukmu." Jawab Kai gugup sambil meemberikan sebuah bunga mawar putih pada Sehun.

Kai berjalan pelan sambil mengenggam dadanya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Kai cepatlah." Teriakan menggema di sana membuat Sehun menoleh menatap Kai yang berjalan menjauh dengan loncat loncat girang.

"kau gila ya ?"

"uuhhh Sehunnie, saranghae."

"Kai kau memalukan." Kyungsoo menarik kai dan Baekhyun membungkukan badannya mengucapkan kata maaf karena Kai menganggu kenyamanan disana.

Sehun menatap lekat Kai dan menatap mawar putih disampingnya, baju yang Kai pakai dan Jongin pakai sama, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun.

Mata Sehun membulat, Kai adalah Jongin ? sehun menoleh kearah pintu keluar dan sudah tidak mendapati ketiganya.

Sehun menoleh kearah barisannya dan tersenyum lalu menggumamkan kata maaf, lalu Sehun kembali melanjutkan acaranya dengan tenang dan dengan hati senang setidaknya ia sudah tahu bagaimana wajah Kai, salah satu fansnya yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Lihat ini." Baekhyun muncul dengan sebuah selembaran mengkilat dengan tulisan besat di sudutnya.

_**#TheLostPlanet Seoul#**_

"aaaahhhh." Teriakan Kai dan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan memegang dadanya.

Bagaimana pun juga suara Kyungsoo yang termasuk dalam anggota vocal dan bisa mencapai oktaf tertinggi bisa membuat jantungnya berenti mendadak.

"astaga kalian ini." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sedang memandangi selembaran itu.

"ini kapan hyung ?" Tanya Kai yang memandang kertas itu tanpa berkedip.

Baekhyun hanya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai lalu menatap miris makan siang Kai, mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah, baekhyun yang tadi pagi berangkat sendiri menemukan selembaran itu tergeletak di depan rumahnya.

Mungkin terbawa angin, pikir Baekhyun dan setelah melihat apa tulisannya Baekhyun juga memperlihatkan reaksi yang sama seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo, berteriak dan sukses membuat kakaknya ikut berteriak dan menyuruhnya diam.

"bulan depan, kita harus menonton bagian VIP, aku harus melihat Chanyeol." Tekad Baekhyun dan langsung di angguki oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap kertas itu dengan berbinar, ia benar benar harus nonton, menonton konser tunggal grup idolanya yang berisikan Sehun.

Jika seperti itu berarti Kai harus mengurangi pengeluaran setiap harinya, apa kai juga harus berhenti memberikan paket untuk Sehun ?

Kai memang hamper setiap minggu mengirim paket untuk Sehun, hanya untuk member tahu pada Sehun bahwa Sehun memiliki seorang fans yang menyayanginya.

Kai selalu mengirimkan baju hangat, boneka berbentuk wajah Sehun, boneka karet dan yang baru kemarin Kai kirimkan kemarin adalah segala vitamin agar Sehun terlihat selalu sehat di jadwalnya yang padat.

Sepertinya Kai memang harus menghentikan sejenak acara member paket untuk Sehun, Kai yakin Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa dengannya walaupun ia sudah tidak memberi paket.

Demi ticket VIP untuk melihat Sehun juga kan ? Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun menatap datar kotak surat yang kosong, sudah dua minggu paket yang selalu di kirimkan Kai tidak lagi tiba di dalam kotak surat dorm nya.

Apa Kai sudah melupakannya ? apa Kai sudah mempunyai idola lain ? rasa sakit menyeruak dalam dada Sehun memikirkan hal hal yang menurutnya aneh.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memasuki dormnya, hari ini mereka bertiga tidak ada pekerjaan alias libur, libur sehari Sehun dan yang lain lebih memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di dalam dorm.

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa samping Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan PSP disana, terlonjak sedikit lalu menatap Sehun sekilas.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan lalu memejamkan matanya, wajah fans yang bernama Jongin benar benar terbayang di benak dan otaknya.

Dan di waktu yang bersamaan juga otaknya memperoses paket paket yang di kirimkan fans nya yang bernama Kai, sungguh baru kali ini Sehun di buat gila oleh seorang fans nya sendiri.

Fans yang bukan membuat ulah tapi fans yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sehun, bahkan hati Sehun pun bisa di katakan sudah menjadi milik fans itu, entah lah Sehun bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya terhadap Kai.

"lemas karena tidak mendapatkan asupan vitamin dari Kai ?" ucap Suho yang tiba tiba muncul membuat Sehun memekik kaget karena permainan yang sedang ia mainkan kalah.

"jangan sembarangan muncul dong hyung, jadi kalah kan ?" ucap Chanyeol membuat Suho menatap malas Chanyeol, Suho menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"terserah kau Chan." Ucap Suho sambil menatap malas Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap Sehun.

"aku bingung kenapa 2 minggu ini sudah tidak ada kiriman lagi dari Kai." Ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun.

"pasti uangnya habis karena selalu mengirimkan paket pada artis cuek seperti dirimu." Celetuk Chanyeol membuat SEhun bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"memangnya aku harus bagaimana ?" Tanya Sehun sambil berusaha merecoki Chanyeol yang kembali melanjutkan game nya.

"setidaknya kirim paket balasan atau apalah itu, toh setiap paket yang Kai kirim selalu tertera alamat pengirim, berarti Kai menggunakan jasa pengiriman barang bukan dia sendiri yang mengirimnya kesini." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam, yang di katakana Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

Kenapa Sehun tidak mencobamengirim paket balasan atau mengunjungi alamat yang selal tertera di kertas pengirim itu ? Sehun sama sekali tidak berfikiran sampai kesana.

"ide bagus."

"apanya yang ide bagus ?" sela Suho membuat Sehun menatap Suho malas.

"lalu apa yang akan kau berikan ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah Sehun yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"apapun yang bisa ku bawa akan kubawa." Jawab Sehun membuat Chanyeol dan suho saling berpandangan.

"bawa ? maksudmu ?"

"aku akan mengunjungi alamat itu untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih lalu memberikan paket balasan untuknya." Suho dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

Jika di pikir pikir, kalau Kai mengirim paket mengunakan jasa pengiriman bisa di pastikan Kai dan Sehun tidak berada di kota yang sama, kenapa Sehun malah berniat menghampiri Kai ?

"Kau serius ?"

"aku serius hyung, aku merasa aku harus menemui Kai karena rasa di dadaku bukan rasa sayang idola terhadap fans nya."

"aahhh ?" Chanyeol dan Suho menaikan sebelah alisnya kompak membuat Sehun terkekeh dan meninggalkan keduanya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kini Sehun sudah berada di depan rumah sederhana di daerah gangnam, Sehun tidak menyangka jika ia harus berjalan jalan dengan mobilnya menuju daerah gangnam.

Jika di ingat ingat, Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin pun di daerah gangnam kan ? Sehun benar benar belum bisa memastikan apa Jongin dan Kai satu orang yang sama.

Hari sudah sore dan Sehun yakin jika Kai pelajar, Kai akan pulang sebentar lagi, Sehun masih berada di dalam mobilnya tidak beranjak satu centi pun.

Dan tidak berniat keluar dari mobilnya, mata Sehun menangkap sosok murid SMA yang berjalan gontai memasuki rumah yang Sehun yakini rumah Kai.

Senyum Sehun mengembang saat matanya menangkap seragam sepak bola dengan nomor punggung 88 dan nama Kai di belakangnya.

"Kai ? itukah kau ?" Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Kai yang memasuki rumahnya dengan gontai, rasa lelah terpancar jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Jongin ? Kai ? astaga aku masih bingung." Sehun memukul pelan stir mobil saat matanya menangkap wajah Jongin disana.

Saat Kai sudah memasuki rumah tersebut, Sehun memakai topi dan kacamatanya, keluar dengan santai dari mobilnya.

Sehun melirik toko roti di sebelah rumah Kai lalu menghampirinya.

"annyeong haseo ahjumma." Ucap Sehun ramah membuat penjaga toko yang sedang menghitung uang karena tokonya akan tutup tersenyum lalu bangkit.

"nde ? ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Sehun melirik rumah Kai lalu menatap penjaga toko itu.

"aku ingin bertanya dimana letak rumah Jongin ?" Tanya Sehun membuat penjaga toko itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, baru kali ini ia menemukan seseorang yang menanyakan tentang Jongin.

"disebelah." Sehun menatap penjaga itu dengan tatapan heran.

"bukannya disana rumah Kai ? apa Kai dan Jongin kembar ?" ucap Sehun membuat penjaga toko itu terkekeh.

"begini, Kai dan Jongin satu orang yang sama hanya saja orang orang di sekitar sini memanggilnya Kai setelah ia kembali dari jepang, hanya kau yang memanggilnya dengan Jongin, aku sampai berfikir kau teman sekolah dasarnya." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, ia mulai paham sekarang.

Mungkin saat fans sign kemarin Kai menyebutkan nama Jongin agar Sehun tidak menanyakan hal yang macam macam jika ia menyebutkan namanya Kai.

"ahh begitu rupanya, terimakasih ahjumma." Ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu memasuki mobilnya.

Setidaknya ia sekarang tahu bagaimana wajah Kai, wajahnya sama indahnya dengan namanya.

Ah Sehun rasa, Sehun benar benar jatuh cinta pada sosok fans nya itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"umma ayolah, bantu aku membeli tiket mereka." Rengek Kai pada sang ibu yang sedang memasak sarapan.

Minggu depan konser grup idolanya akan terlaksana dan mirisnya Kai baru membayar setengah dari harga tiket itu.

Baekhyun yang baik hati bersedia menutupi kekurangan pembayaran Kai dan Baekhyun tidak pernah memaksa Kai untuk melunasinya, karena menurut Baekhyun sesama fans harus saling mendukung dan membantu.

Tapi Kai sama sekali merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun, Kai masih ingat saat Kai merengek pada sang ayah saat ingin meminta uang lebih untuk membeli kaset lagu debut grup idolanya itu, Baekhyun muncul dengan 2 kaset di tangannya di memberikan satu pada Kai dan satu pada Kyungsoo.

Saat di Tanya berapa harganya ? Baekhyun hanya menjawab kalian bisa membayarnya dengan tetap menjadi sahabatku saja.

Kai merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Baekhyun, ya Kai akui dari ketiganya hanya ekonomi Baekhyun lah yang paling mumpuni.

Jadi wajar jika Baekhyun tidak perlu merengek bahkan mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk menuntaskan hobbynya saja.

"berisik Kai." Desis sang ibu kesal melihat tingkah Kai pagi ini.

"diruang tamu ada paket besar dari seseorang untukmu." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu beringsut dengan malas menuju ruang tamu.

Matanya membulat saat di lihat kotak lumayan besar menghalangi jalan meuju keluar, mulut Kai membentuk bulatan lalu menghampiri kotak besar itu.

Di pikir pikir Kai sama sekali tidak membeli barang barang online tapi kenapa ada paket yang nyasar kerumahnya dan untuknya.

"besar, apa isinya televise ? hooaa kamarku ada televisinya." Teriak Kai sambil loncat loncat, bahkan Kai belum membuka kotak itu tapi sudah senang bukan kepalang.

Kai membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan, lalu matanya membulat saat matanya membulat saat matanya menangkap barang barang berbau grup nya dan sudah di bubuhi tanda tangan Sehun, Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Kyaaaaa."

'_**Praaang'**_

"Kim Kai !"

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau yakin tidak pernah memesan atau membeli secara online ?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang sedang menatap bingkai foto Sehun dengan tanda tangan Sehun disana.

Kai memaksa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk dating karena merasa sangat aneh, kenapa aneh karena tidak pernah merasa memesan ini semua.

"hooaaa Kai, ini untuk ku ya, ya ya ya." Kai dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk sebuah foto Polaroid bergambar Suho dengan tanda tangannya.

"ambil saja jika kau mau hyung." Jawab Kai sambil meraih foto Polaroid bergambar Chanyeol dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"ini jika kau mau, kalau tidak mau buang saja." Ucap Kai berwajah datar membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu meraih foto Polaroid itu, di lihat dari gambar saja Chanyeol sudah tampan apalagi di lihat dari langsung.

"kau yakin ini bukan paket nyasar ?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengedikan bahunya tak mengerti, ya semoga saja tidak.

Kan lumayan juga Kai jadi tidak perlu berburu barang barang untuk menunjuang penampilannya saat konser nanti.

"aku rasa bukan Kyung, nama Kai tertera jelas sebagai penerima paket ini, jadi ini memang di kirim untuk Kai." Jelas Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menghampiri dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"ada alamatnya ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan hanya dib alas gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun dan Kai.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari konser pun tiba Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap di rumah Baekhyun, mereka berkumpul di rumah Baekhyun dan pergi menggunakan mobil Baekhyun.

Kai sudah memakai kaos bertuliskan Sehun dengan tanda tangan Sehun disana, tak lupa membawa lighstick yang Baekhyun pesankan khusus untuk mereka bertiga.

Beruntung bagi Kai, Baekhyun memesankan tiket VIP untuk mereka, jadi mereka tidak perlu berdesak desakkan untuk melihat ketiga pria tampan itu.

Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak histeris saat konser dimulai, Kai nyaris pingsan saat melihat Sehun yang muncul dengan kaos tipis berwarna putih.

Kai membentangkan banner bertuliskan 'Sehun Saranghae' dan berteriak kencang, Kai sadar jika Sehun tidak akan meliriknya, karena dirinya adalah satu dari jutaan fans Sehun yang berharap Sehun meliriknya bahkan menegurnya.

Tapi semua itu musnah saat mengetahui betapa antusiasnya masyarakat saat mengetahui grup idol itu melakukan konser tunggal.

Setelah menyanyikan 6 lagu di awal, Suho, Sehun dan Chanyeol menyapa para fans nya dan sukses membuat para fans berteriak histeris termasuk ketiga sahabat yang terserang sesak nafas mendadak.

Sehun tersenyum saat matanya melihat Kai yang tengah memakai kaos yang ia kirimkan kemarin, dan sebuah banner kecil di tangannya.

Sehun mendekati Suho yang sedang menyapa, membuat Suho menatap Sehun heran.

"dia datang hyung." Bisik Sehun membuat Suho menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun.

"arah jam 2 di depan kita." Ucap Sehun membuat Suho menoleh kearah itu dan matanya langsung menangkap pria manis berkulit tan dengan banner kecil beruliskan 'Saranghae'

"kau mau memulai sekarang ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan kearah belakang dan meraih sebuklet bunga mawar merah yang sudah ia siapkan.

"aah okey, sekarang magnae kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Suho membuat Chanyeol menatapnya heran dan meminta penjelasan pada Suho, Suho mendekati Chanyeol lalu membisikan sesuatu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil melihat kearah Kai yang sedang menatap Sehun berbinar.

"ahh oke, selamat malam semua, aku Oh Sehun ingin bercerita sedikit tentang seseorang yang mungkin salah satu dari kalian." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan ke depan stage membuat teriakan riuh.

"awalnya aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi setiap minggu aku selalu mendapatkan sebuah kiriman bentuk perhatianmu padaku, aku mulai merasa kau adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku, hanya dengan melihat namamu di kiriman itu jantungku berdetak cepat." Sehun tersenyum membuat Kai terdiam, Kai yakin jika itu bukan dirinya yang di ceritakan Sehun.

Jangan lupakan Sehun yang seorang artis terkenal, jadi mana mungkin paket kirimannya menjadi paket yang di tunggu Sehun.

"tapi sudah satu bulan ini ia berhenti mengirimi bentuk perhatiannya padaku dan aku baru menyadari jika aku menyukainya, aku berusaha mencari dimana ia tinggal dan aku menemukannya dan mala mini aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi." Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu menoleh kearah Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kris yang berada di belakang panggung tersenyum.

Sehun berjalan kearah kanan tepat di depan Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri, mereka berada disana bukan hanya bertiga.

Banyak wanita cantik yang berdiri disana, Kai menoleh kebelakangnya lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya hangat sambil tersenyum.

"Kai, mungkin nama lengkapmu Kim Kai, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" Kai membulatkan matanya dan memegangi dadanya.

Rasanya jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Sehun mengatakan menyukai seseorang dan terheti sejenak saat ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya lah yang disukai Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak histeris membuat Kai tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum.

Suho dan Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Kai dan turun dari panggung membuat semuanya histeris tidak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Jangan lupakan mereka yang mengidolakan Suho dan Chanyeol.

"ayo apa jawabanmu ?" Tanya Suho membuat Kai menelan ludahnya susah, Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap membuat Kai menghela nafasnya.

Di tengah konser yang penontonnya jutaan, Kai harus mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari idolanya sendiri, jika Kai menjawab iya Kai tahu apa konsekuensinya menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, tapi jika kai menjawab tidak, Kai rasa Sehun akan membencinya karena Sehun akan malu setengah mati.

Kai dilemma, disisi lain ia ingin mengatakan iya tapi di sisi lain ia tidak ingin menjawab iya.

"terima… terima… Terima…" teriakan para penonton menggema disana membuat Kai merinding seketika.

Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu meraih mic dari tangan Suho lalu menatap Sehun yang masih berada di atas panggung.

"eumm, aku mau." Sehun langsung melompat turun dari panggung membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya kaget.

Sehun beralih memeluk Kai erat, sangat erat. Kai yang awalnya tidak membalas pelukan Sehun berangsur membalas pelukan Sehun.

Dan teriakan riuh memenuhi stadium temoat di adakannya konser tersebut.

"so sweet." Teriakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Pada dasarnya Sehun tetap manusia biasa yang berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang di cintainya bukan ? dan anggap saja kini seorang Oh Sehun yang hanya bekerja sebagai artis tengah memperjuangkan kisa yang akan indah nantinya bersama Kai.

.

.

END ~


End file.
